Owner of a Lonely Heart
Owner of a Lonely Heart is the eleventh episode of Season 7 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on February 29, 2008 in the United States, and on March 17, 2008 in Canada. Summary Marco's credit card is maxed out and his new friend tells him how he gets his money: prostitution. Marco considers this option. Meanwhile, Manny and Jay get closer. Main Plot Marco and Ellie's retail therapy goes awry when Marco's credit card maxes out. Ellie rescues him this time, but Marco realizes a new job is the real solution—and it might even give him the opportunity to meet new people. When Marco is asked out to a gay club night, they party 'till morning, and Devon even picks up the tab. Marco's starting to live the high life, but his world crashes back to reality when he realizes he's out of money. When Devon reveals how he stays in the money, Marco wonders if he's desperate enough. Sub Plot Manny insists to Emma that there's nothing romantic between her and Jay. However, when a pretend date turns into a real date and a pretend kiss turns into a real kiss, Manny and Jay are both pleasantly surprised. How far can this "relationship" go? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song Owner of a Lonely Heart by Yes. *This episode marks the least amount of main cast members to appear in a single episode, with only five main cast members (Marco, Ellie, Emma, Manny and Jay) making appearances. **This episode also features the least about of Degrassi students attending Degrassi at the time with only Manny and Emma appearing. |-| Gallery= OOALH1.01.jpg OOALH1.0102.jpg OOALH1.0103.jpg ....jpg OOALH1.0105.jpg Devon43.PNG OOALH1.0106.jpg OOALH1.0107.jpg Owner1.jpg OOALH1.0109.jpg Degrassi-owner-of-a-lonely-heart.jpg OOALH1.0111.jpg 974.PNG OOALH1.jpg 63-brucas59.jpg 29-brucas59ddd.jpg Ukhyhui.png Uiyooi.png Uujk.png Giuy.png Uyiou.png 80789ujk.png |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Rebecca Applebaum as Cashier *Christopher Lee Clements as Bouncer *Marie V. Cruz as Julietta Santos *Jordan Gatto as Cute blond guy *Von Flores as Joseph Santos *Benjamin Hollingsworth as Devon *Dwain Murphy as Eric *Nathaniel Stephenson as Griffin Pierce-Taylor *Ashley Wright as Politician Absences *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Mazin Elsadig as Damian Hayes *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Jay: "Where I'm from dates, usually end with a kiss. Manny: "Where you're from, dates end from the back of a van." Jay: "Hmm touché." *Devon: "If you wanna play with the big boys, you're gonna need big bucks." Marco: "What should I do, rob a bank?" Devon: "Money's the easy part Marco. If you think we're gonna do quiet DVD nights at your place, you're out of luck." *Jay: "I'm sorry we got a little carried away, I'm just so in love with Manuella." *Marco: "You got some magical money tree lying around somewhere?" *Manny: "This is awesome mom!" Jay: "Yeah, mom (referring to Mrs. Santos) (softly) What, too soon? (Manny smiles)" *Marco: "Devon, set me up with a client of his for money." Ellie: "Ew, gross." *Marco: "This is what you do? You have sex with people for money?" *Mr. Santos: "Manuela, what is going on?" Jay: "We were just celebrating-" Mr. Santos: "I can see that. Come on, Manuela. Goodbye Jason, don't come here again." Manny: We were celebrating that we're engaged!" |-| Featured Music= *''"This Is It''" by Alan Cassidy *''"Why Sweat Clef"'' written by Vernon & Darrell Woodward *''"Biggest Mistake (Original Club Mix)"'' by Cajjmere Wray (Feat. Sasha) *''"Superguay"'' by La Casa Azul *''"Timmy Dance"'' by Jim McGrath & Tim Welch *''"These New Friends Of Yours"'' by Paper Moon |-| Links= *Watch Owner of a Lonely Heart on YouTube *Watch Owner of a Lonely Heart on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes